Eon VS Dan Phantom
Description Ben 10 VS Danny Phantom. Dark future versions of two heroes clash in this battle for all of time. Which opponent will time be up for? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: There's a saying that goes like this. "You can either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." Boomstick: And in fiction, stuff like that can happen. Wiz: Such is the case with these ruined futures. Boomstick: Eon, the time-crossing tyrant counterpart of Ben 10. Wiz: And Dan Phantom, the sadistic spectre future version of Danny Phantom. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Eon (*Cues: Rural Rumble - Ben 10: Alien Force (video game)*) Wiz: Ben Tennyson has has many evil counterparts from alternate timelines. Such include Albedo and Mad Ben as well as others such as Bad Ben and Benzarro. Boomstick: Yeesh. What kind of world-ending event happened in his timeline to make him look like a zombie? Wiz: But the very first evil counterpart Ben ever faced was the Chronian named Eon. Eon: You're not the one that I'm looking for. But you are! The one without an Omnitrix. Difficult to find, easy to finish off! Wiz: Eon was a Chronian sent to activate a device known as the Hands of Armageddon, a crosstime gateway that exists in every timeline and dimension. He would use this device to bring his people to Ben Tennyson's world so that the Chronians would reign supreme. Boomstick: He planned to use Ben to activate the Hands of Armageddon and almost succeeded, but thanks to Gwen's input, he regained his old personality and defeated Eon. Wiz: However, this was only an alternate version of Ben 10, not the main one we all know. And if you even think of singing that theme song, I will break every bone in your body. Boomstick: You couldn't. Wiz: Wanna test that theory? I've got a cyborg arm at the ready. Boomstick: Uhh you know what? I'm good. Wiz: Thought so. However, as it turns out, Eon was also an alternate version of Ben Tennyson. He initially had his own Omnitrix until something happened to it, causing him to integrate its parts onto his left arm and became corrupted and evil over time. Boomstick: And due to him being an alternate, evil version of Ben Tennyson, it wouldn't be long untilhe crossed paths with the main Ben 10. Along with facing alternate versions of Ben 10,000. (*Cues: Albedo Boss - Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks*) Wiz: But while he can't transform like any other Ben Tennyson, Eon does still possess great combat capability. He possesses great strength, superb speed, and the skill necessary to battle several of Ben 10's aliens. Boomstick: He can teleport himself and other people even if they're frozen. Plus, he can generate portals that allow him to travel to alternate dimensions and timelines and fire time rays that can age his opponents to dust. He's even got regular energy beams and can fire shockwaves. Wiz: Eon also has an energy sword and shield for added offense and defense. In addition, Eon also has the ability to sense ripples in time. All according to the Sotobro Effect. Ripples in time are usually caused whenever aliens like Clockwork manipulate time. Boomstick: So he can sens whenever someone travels through time? Does that mean he'd know if I were to travel to see my mama Boomstick? Wiz: Well, yes, but you don't have a time machine. Boomstick: Yet. You forgot the yet, Wiz. Wiz: Anyways, Eon also has robot minions that he can summon to a fight using his portal generation abilities. (*Cues: Ultimate Combat 2 - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction*) Boomstick: Even with his lack of an Omnitrix, Eon's proven time and time again that he doesn't need one to prove to be a fearsome foe. I mean, he's strong enough to physically clash blades with Diamondhead. Wiz: Diamondhead was able to fire diamond projectiles powerful enough to overwhelm Vilgax even when he used the Shield of Ziegel, which for reference, could block attacks from Jetray, who's neuroshock blasts are powerful enough to destroy the Hands of Armageddon. Boomstick: Oh. Well, guess that won't be happening any time soon. And his energy was powerful enough to send an alternate version of Diamondhead flying. Wiz: Diamondhead, when 11 years old, could take an energy blast from Malware, who in a prior form sent Four Arms flying and exhausted. Boomstick: Four Arms was tough enough to take hits from Kevin 11, who could physically fight on par with Vilgax with his steroid boosters, and he once managed to shatter a head of Mt. Rushmore. Wiz: Eon was also fast enough to counter Ben 10,000 using the power of XLR8, who's fast enough to save people from natural lightning. Boomstick: He's even tough enough to take a hit from Fourmungousaur. That's a fusion of Four Arms and Humungousaur. ''' Wiz: Though it should be noted that fusion aliens are weaker than their normal counterparts. '''Boomstick: Wait, you mean this guy's actually weaker than Humungousaur? That's totally lame. Didn't Ben build that Omnitrix using his smartest aliens? Why didn't he just create a function that would get rid of the drawback? Wiz: Honestly, that's a good question. Still, Fourmungousaur is powerful enough to physically harm an alternate counterpart of Rath. But what makes him truly deadly is his level of fighting skill. He's traveled across the multiverse, defeating many Ben Tennysons across time and space and even once enslaved a couple. And aparently, he taught them the art of swordfighting. Boomstick: He's managed to fight on par with Professor Paradox several times. And he was able to escape not only him, but also Ben 10,000. Wiz: He's managed to get his hands on the Time Beasts for Maltruant and even battled an alternate version of Ben 10 called Ben 23 and an alternate counterpart of Gwen 10. The Gwen 10 in the original series was much better at using the Omnitrix than Ben, so it stands to reason that this Gwen 10 is just as skilled. Boomstick: However, Eon does have his weaknesses. His time powers can be overwhelmed by a more powerful time manipulator, like when he got his hands on the Chrono Navigator, which would cause destruction to the multiverse, only to be sent back to his own timeline by two Clockworks. Wiz: Not to mention the time he was sent to his own timeline by Maltruant, a Chronosapien who's proven to be far stronger than Clockwork. Boomstick: Also, he seems to have a habit of getting betrayed a lot. First, by Vilgax then by Maltraunt. Maybe Eon should just stick to fighting solo. Wiz: Regardless, with time at his disposal, Ben Tennysons all across the multiverse should beware the Chronian criminal, Eon. Eon: It's an easy smash-and-grab. Subdora: If it's-a so easy, why don't you-a do it? Eon: Because he's the smash, and you're the grab. I'm playing to your strengths. Exo-Skull: What are your strengths, Eon? Eon: You don't want to find out. Dan Phantom (*Cues: Main Menu - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom*) Wiz: Danny Phantom has overcome severl tough obstacles in his career as a superhero. From the King of all ghosts, Pariah Dark, to Freakshow when he wielded the dollar store Infinity Gauntlet, to the powerful Disasteroid that would destroy the entire Earth. Boomstick: But the obstacle that proved more than a match for him was... himself. Dark Danny, also known as Dan Phantom. Danny Phantom: What are you gonna do? Waste me? What happens to you? Dan Phantom: You don't get it, do you? I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me. Wiz: Casper High was getting ready to take the Career Aptitude Tet, or C.A.T for short. This test would ultimately be the key to the future of the students as it would reveal what their future job would be. Boomstick: However, during a fight with a ghost called Box Lunch, who's the daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, Danny accidentally ended up getting his hands on the C.A.T answer key. Wiz: Danny used the answer key to cheat on the test, which ended up getting his friends and family killed. Boomstick: Ok, look Butch. I get that you wanted to teach kids that cheating is bad and all, but I think you went a little too far when you killed of Danny's friends and family. Wiz: But their deaths wouldn't just change Danny's life, but the entire world's as well. After the devastating incident, Danny went to live with his arch-nemesis, Vlad Masters. Boomstick: I'm starting to see why he needed to cheat on that test. Danny, do you not realize that staying with your arch-nemesis is a bad idea? Wiz: Well, they were only enemies because Danny wouln't join Vlad's side. However, while he didn't mean any harm on Danny, he did play a part in shaping the future. Boomstick: Like a certain teenage superhero, Danny was convinced that his powers were a curse and so wanted Vlad to remove them, which he did using special exorcism claws. Wiz: Unfortunately, the ghost in Danny attempted to rip the ghost out of Vlad. The two ghosts merged together and Vlad's evil side further enhanced Danny's inner darkness and guilt, thus creating the most evil ghost ever to exist: Dan Phantom. Boomstick: The first thing he ever did? Murder his human self and destroy Vlad's mansion. (*Cues: Final Boss Theme - Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island*) Wiz: And him being called the most evil ghost isn;t an understatement. Thanks to being Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius combined, he's essentially stronger than either one of them and can use many of their powers. Boomstick: He can sense incoming ghosts with his Ghost Sense and can fly, go invisible, intangible, and overshadow people. Wiz: He possesses a healing factor and body manipulation. He can either form holes in his chest or turn into some sort of gaseous form. Boomstick: He can also manipulate Ecto-Energy, the life force of all ghosts, in a number of different ways. Wiz: He can fire them as energy beams, channel them into his fists, or even create constructs out of energy. Boomstick: What is with Butch Hartman ripping off ideas from Marvel and DC Comics? First it was the Infinity Gauntlet and now Green Lanterns? Wiz: Well, it's hard to say that he ripped off energy constructs. After all, it's not like he's using a ring. Although, it's hard to advocate for the Reality Gauntlet. Boomstick: He can freeze foes with his telekinesis, create and control ghost flames, and he can duplicate himself to overwhelm his enemies. Wiz: And even though neither Danny nor Vlad had this power, Dan can create portals to the Ghost Zone with a wave of his hand. He can also use the Ghost Stinger, where he can shock his opponents just by touching them. Boomstick: So he's a ghost taser? That's actually kind of lame when you think about it. Wiz: But one ability he has is a technique called the Ghostly Wail. With this, he can release a powerful scream and fire waves of Ecto-Energy powerful enough to devastate even the strongest of forces. (*Cues: Vs. Dan Phantom (Final) - Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (GBA version)*) Boomstick: With the combined powers of Danny and Vlad, Dan's wreckage of the future is proof enough of his extreme power. He's physically superior to his past self, who could create a giant crater in the ground when facing a huge meat monster. Wait, that doesn't sound right. Wiz: Danny's energy blasts were once powerful enough to destroy a miniature gold course, meaning Dan can do so much more. Plus, his Ghostly Wail should be superior to Danny's, which was able to wreck Danny's future rogues gallery. And his Ghost Stinger shocked Danny to the point where he returned to human form. That's impressive since Danny was tough enough to take a hit from a cannonball. As cannonballs weigh 42 pounds and can move at 34 times the speed of sound, that means Danny can take a hit equal to over 546 tons of force. Boomstick: But he's not just comparable to Danny, he's also comparable to Vlad Plasmius, who was fast enough to dodge lightning, which is over 287 times the speed of sound. Wiz: That put Vlad's reaction timing at massively hypersonic speeds. Boomstick: Dan's also super tough. He's tough enough to withstand an explosion caused by an oil tanker even while wearing the Fenton Spector Deflector, which greatly weakens and harms ghosts who were it. Wiz: Not only that, but even after the oil tanker explosion, he was able to just take it off. That's something Vlad never had the strength to do, and he was able to somewhat withstand the Ghostly Wail from Danny Phantom. Boomstick: But since Dan is much tougher, he's withstood getting hit by two Ghostly Wails in a row followed by having a building fall on top of him. Wiz: He's done battle with Clockwork, the ghost of time. And he's even defeated the future version of Valerie Gray. For reference, Valerie as a younger teen was skilled enough to hold her own against her own suit when it was possessed by Technus. And Valerie as an adult is clearly far more skilled. He's also defeated his rogues gallery with effortless ease, even inflicing irreversible damage, such as removing Box Ghost's hand, destroying Ember's vocal chords, and crippling Johnny 13. Boomstick: He effortlessly defeated the military with the use of his Ghostly Wail and proved too much for his past counterpart. He effortlessly defeated Jazz even when he wielded the Fenton Peeler. And guess what? He was actually the one who was responsible for the death and destruction of his own family as he tied them to an unstable Nasty Burger product that would explode. Oh, and according to Clockwork, he's committed 2,000 evil acts. Wiz: The amount of errors in this are numerous. Ok, first off, how could Dan ruin his own future if he wouldn't exist prior unless Danny cheated? Second, how did Danny cheating create Dan in the first place? Third, if Danny knows what will happen if he cheats and his family dies, why does he still go to Vlad to get his ghost self removed? Boomstick: Wiz, it's just a cartoon, don't overanalyze it. (*Cues: Ghost Gallery - Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (GBA version)*) Wiz: (*groans*) Regardless, Dan is powerful, but not unstoppable. While he does have the regular weaknesses of a ghost being anti-ghost weapons, Blood Blossoms, and Ecto-Ranium- Boomstick: -another thing ripped off from comics. Wiz: Dan is extremely arrogant, believing that his past self couldn't make a difference in his plans. But said arrogance can disappear when the foe he's underestimating shows off incredible power, such as when Dan was defeated when Danny overwhelmed him using the Ghostly Wail, a technique that took him 10 years to learn. Boomstick: Regardless, Dan's a pretty good example of an corrupted soul. Wiz: With the power of the two greatest half-ghosts and none of the morality, Dan Phantom is certainly one of the most terrifiyng foes Nickelodeon has to offer. Dan: You always were smarter than I gave you credit for. (*Dan transforms into his ghost self*) Jazz: You-You're not Danny. That's why the boomerang wasn't homing in on your Ecto-signature. You're not Danny! Dan: I was, but I grew out of it. The Danny you know is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone 10 years from now. Jazz: He'll escape. He'll beat you! Dan: How? Is it A: The Fenton Portal? Destroyed it. B: The only remaining portal? The one my idiot cheesehead arch-enemy has? Soon I find it, that's gone too. Jazz: Cheesehead? Vlad Masters? He's your arch-enemy? Dan: Is it C: You? No. You can't stop me from cheating on the C.A.T and solidifying my future so it must be...D! (*Dan blasts Jazz with a ghost Ray, immobilizing her with telekinesis*) Dan: None of the above! (*Dan transforms into human form as Jazz falls unconscious. He then gets out the answer key*) Dan: Well, what do ya know? The answer to the first question is D! (*Dan laughs evilly*) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Player Waiting Screen (Banzai Squadron) - Project Exonaut*) A portal was created in Clockwork's lair. Eon fell through the portal, searching for someone. Eon teleported all over Clockwork's lair, only to see he wasn't there. Eon: Perfect. He's not here. That means I can get who I came for. Eon walked over to the Fenton Thermos and picked it up. He then released Dark Danny from the Fenton Thermos, who flew up in glee and excitement. Dan Phantom: Free at last! And the first thing I'm going to do is kill Clockwork and rule over all of time! Eon: Not so fast, ghost. Dark Danny looked down and noticed Eon. Dan Phantom: Who are you supposed to be? Eon: My name is Eon. Join me. With your ruthless personality and my knowledge of the multiverse, we shall rule as kings of existence. Dan Phantom flew down to shake his hand, only to zap him with the Ghost Stinger and throw him into a bell. Eon then landed on his own two feet. Eon: Why did you do that? Dan Phantom: The offer sounds tempting, but I don't serve anyone but myself. Eon: Fool! We could be gods together! Dan Phantom: Please, I could become a god all by myself. People like you are weak because you need to rely on others. Eon: I'm afraid I have no choice. Eon was ready to activate the Fenton Thermos, but Dan fired a blast that destroyed it. Dan Phantom: No! Never again! Prepare to be blown everywhere! Eon: You know, if we did join forces, you'd probably betray me. So I'm not going to feel as bad when I kill you. Dan Phantom: Ha! The idea of you killing me is simply hilarious. I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm and suffer. Dark Danny fired a Ghost Ray at Eon. Eon fired an energy beam at Dan. Both beams collided. However, Eon won out the beam struggle and staggered Dan. He got back up with a dark smile on his face and created a sword. He flew towards Eon. Eon got out his own energy sword and ran towards Dan. Both evil future versions of iconic heroes clashed blades. Eon teleported, causing Dark Danny to stumble. He reappeared behind Dan and slashed his back. Dan turned his head around 180 degrees and fired Ghost Rays from his eyes, which knocked back Eon. He then turned his entire body 180 degrees and launched fire at Eon. Eon was trapped in the flames. Dan launched a Ghost Ray, creating a huge explosion. Eon reappeared behind Dan Phantom and fired a shockwave at Dan, sending him into the explosion. Dan duplicated himself and they all flew towards Eon. E''on: Now who needs to rely on help?'' Dan Phantom: You're relying on others. I'm still relying on myself. There's just more of me to rely on. Dan Phantom and his clones blasted Eon with Ghost Rays and tied him up with rope constructs. They all activated their Ghost Stingers, causing great pain to Eon. Eon fell to the floor, seemingly defeated. Dan Phantom absorbed his clones back and stood over Eon. Dan: Still think you have have it takes to be a god? Eon slowly rose back up. Eon: Of course I do! Eon fired a time ray at Dan that he dodged. However, said time aged the remnants of the Fenton Thermos that contained Dark Danny. Dan Phantom: Fool! You missed! Eon: You should look behind you. Dan turned his head 180 degrees only to see dust where the Fenton Thermos. Dan: What? What did you do to it? Eon: I simply sped up its aging process and turned it into dust. Dan: What? No! Impossible! Eon: Not for me. For you, time is a prison. You must adhere to its laws or there are severe consequences. For me, time is just my plaything. I can manipulate it in any way I please. Dark Danny created a portal to the Ghost Zone in an attempt to escape, but Eon teleported right in front of him, catching him off-guard. Eon: There is nowhere you can run that I cannot track you, spectre! Dark Danny flew for the portal, but Eon nailed him with a time ray, aging Dan Phantom to only dust. Eon then took a sigh of relief. Eon: I guess he was just too uncontrollable. I'd convince this other ghost named Vlad Plasmius to join my cause if he weren't already dead. Wait. K.O! *'Eon time traveled to before Vlad fought Zs'Skayr and whisked him out of there.' *'Clockwork teleported back only to be confused at seeing two piles of dust.' Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Main Menu Theme - Ben 10: Protector of Earth (DS version)*) Boomstick: Eon's got some major trust issues if he was willing to kill his potential partner. Wiz: As ruthless as Dark Danny was, Eon was simply on a whole different level of power. Dark Danny may have stronger than Danny, but Eon was as strong as Diamondhead who defeated Vilgax, something Jetray's neuroshock blasts couldn't do. Boomstick: Remember how we said that Jetray once destroyed the Hands of Armageddon? Wiz: The Hands of Armageddon was a device so powerful that when the Plumbers tried to destroy it, they caused several natural disasters, including the Great Earthquake of 1989, which had a magnitude of 6.9. Boomstick: A magnitude 7 earthquake can unleash a force of over 476 kilotons of force. And considering that the Hands of Armageddon were a direct cause of the creation of the Grand Canyon, I think 476 kilotons sounds like a pretty good lowball. Wiz: Eon was also much faster. Dark Danny may have been faster than Vlad, who could dodge lightning, but Eon was fast enough to tag Ben 10,000 using the powers of XLR8, who could save people from natural lightning. A natural lightning has its return stroke, which moves at 220,000,000 miles per hour. Even assuming Dan is 100 times faster than Vlad, he's still 10 times slower than Eon. Boomstick: By the way, XLR8 is way faster than that. If Helen Wheels, a human/Kineceleran hybrid, can save Cooper from being hit by the Ruby Ray of Ulo, there's no reason to say Ben 10,000 with XLR8's powers can't do the same. Wiz: Eon was also tougher, able to take a hit from a being who could harm Rath. Boomstick: Rath was tough enough to take hits from Manny Armstrong, a human/Tetramand hybrid. Manny was strong enough to knock Kevin unconscious. Wiz: And given Kevin's age as well as the fact that he only had an 1/11th of the power of Ben's aliens, he should be tougher than his 11-year old mutated self, who could withstand Vilgax's mountain-smashing, steroid-boosted fists. While Dan could take 2 Ghostly wails and a building falling on him, it's not nearly as impressive as Eon's feat, not to mention Dan was severely weakened afterwards. Dan Phantom: Too weak to escape. And you're too late to save them! Boomstick: Although, to be fair, durability didn't really matter to Eon since he could just age him to dust. Wiz: And Dan doesn't have a counter to this. The fact that there was a younger version of himself who later aged, as well as the fact that Danny's entire rogues gallery also aged, means Dark Danny has essentially no counter to this otherwise lethal ability. Boomstick: And even though Dark Danny could create portals to the Ghost Zone, Eon could create portals to whichever timeline he wanted, giving him plenty of options of where to take the fight if he desired. Wiz: And as versatile as Dan is, the very fact that Eon has defeated and even enslaved several Ben Tennysons from across timelines meant versatility wasn't good enough to defeat Eon. In fact, many of Dark Danny's powers are abilities that Tennyson's aliens already possess. Boomstick: Pyrokinesis? Heatblast. Energy beams? Eye Guy. Sonic screams? Echo Echo. Anything Dan had, Eon's already seen. Wiz: While Dan put up a good fight, Eon's superior stats and abilities won him this fight of futures. Boomstick: In the end, Dan Phantom just ran out time as his time was up. Wiz: The winner is Eon. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Danny Phantom vs Ben 10 themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019